¿Y si nunca encontramos a nadie?
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Si el sol iluminaba la vida de los demás ¿Por qué no dejar que la Luna ilumine la suya?


**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **¿Y si nunca encontramos a nadie?**

.

.

.

 _Si el sol ilumina la vida de los demás_

 _¿Por qué no dejar que la Luna ilumine la mía?_

.

.

-Entonces, Draco ¿Alguien que te guste?

Ante la repentina pregunta de Luna, quien avanzaba mediante pequeños brinquitos a su lado mientras caminaban a través de Hogsmade, Draco la miró, desviando momentáneamente su mirada del camino. La noche había caído hace horas y Luna, quién le había pedido a todos que la acompañaran, había dicho que quería ver no sabía que hada; por lo cual ella y el slytherin se habían escapado del castillo y se encontraban en busca de esta, acompañados solo el uno por el otro y por su varita.

Draco aún recordaba cómo habían terminado siendo compañeros de aventuras. Al igual que esta vez, uno a uno los amigos de la chica fueron excusándose hasta que a Luna ya no le quedó nadie más que Draco; quien debido al arresto de sus padres y su propia contribución en la batalla de Hogwarts era ignorado por todos. Él estaba como siempre leyendo un libro bajo el gran árbol junto al lago cuando ella se acercó y le preguntó si quería acompañarla de nuevo. Como él no tenía nada qué hacer, aceptó. Después de todo, a él le agradaba Luna. Ella representaba las ilusiones y sueños imposibles, poseía las palabras justas para hacerlo sentir mejor y siempre sonreía y le veía el lado bueno de las cosas. Junto a ella, Draco ocupaba su mente en cosas distintas de sus padres y la guerra, como en perseguir criaturas que quizá algún día podría ver, conocer lugares nuevos y apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

A Luna también le agradaba Draco. Para ella, el rubio era un alma blanca y pura, que sentía con profundidad tanto el odio como el amor. Su voz era calmada y la escuchaba por horas y horas hablar de las criaturas de las que estuviera interesada en ese momento. Sonreía cálidamente y la acompañaba a todas sus aventuras.

 _Con Draco, Luna podía sentirse igual a alguien._

 _Con Luna, Draco podría decir lo que sentía._

-Bueno, siempre ha habido alguien desde los 11 años, pero hasta ahora nunca se lo he dicho-respondió él, como si no fuera la gran cosa; así que Luna sonrío tristemente, porque sabía de quién hablaba, pero no le hizo mención de eso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó en cambio.

-¿Por qué? No lo sé. Nunca he considerado decírselo.

Luna lo miró con sorpresa, cosa que rara vez pasaba.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Ni un minuto de tu vida?-preguntó deteniéndose, y Draco ni siquiera lo pensó antes de responder, lo que le dijo a la ravenclaw que él decía la verdad.

-No, no en realidad.

-Pero si estuvieras a punto de morir ¿Ni siquiera así?

Mirando al cielo, pensativo, el slytherin puso las manos en su bolsillo y luego la miró. Su hermosa mirada plateada se fijó en ella y el corazón de Luna celebró poder recibirla.

-No, ni así.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-insistió ella- ¿No te gustaría saber si él te corresponde?

-Luna, sé que no me corresponde ¿Espera, dijiste él? ¿Tú sabías...?

Pero ella no respondió, porque estaba pensando en que Harry si le correspondía. Solo que Harry tenía miedo de que los Weasley le dieran la espalda si intentaba acercarse. De sentirse nuevamente como el niño sin familia de 11 años.

Luna lo comprendía, porque al no tener cerca a su madre, y con su padre trabajando casi todo el tiempo, a veces se sentía así.

Como Harry, como Draco.

-Draco…-susurró.

-¿Si?

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

La primera reacción de Draco fue abrir los ojos sorprendido. Luego como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso, río suavemente.

Ella hizo un puchero.

-Hablo en serio.

-¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo?

-Sí, nunca he salido con nadie. Estoy segura de que nadie está interesado en mí de todos modos. Y además tú y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Podemos ser novios mientras ambos conseguimos alguien a quien amar y nos corresponda.

-No quiero que salgas conmigo por lástima, Luna. Estoy bien. De verdad.

-¡Pero yo quiero salir contigo!

Draco se sonrojó.

-Creía que te gustaba Longbottom-respondió.

-A él le gusta Hanna Abott. Creí que le gustaba, porque nos besamos. Pero dijo que solo fue la emoción del momento y se disculpó.

Oh, bueno Draco empezaba a entenderlo. Ambos querían a alguien que no les correspondía. No importa cuánto lo hubiera aceptado Draco, o cuán positiva fuera Luna. En el fondo, dolía.

-No lo sé.

-Yo soy sangre pura- insistió Luna convencida de que podría lograrlo- así que técnicamente no debería haber queja alguna.

Él alzó las cejas.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo eres?

-Claro. No creo que importe mucho, pero lo soy-respondió. -Vamos, ya casi llegamos.

El resto del camino la rubia se mantuvo en silencio, probablemente para que el slytherin pudiera pensar su propuesta un poco. Finalmente la chica se detuvo, y con ella lo hizo Draco. Estaban en una pequeña iglesia, la cual tenía un hueco en el techo que dejaba pasar pequeños puntos de luz. Divertido, Draco no pudo evitar pensar que, al final, lo que Luna quería ver no eran hadas de fuego sino luciérnagas.

No era lo que esperaba, ciertamente, pero era un paisaje hermoso; y podría mirarlo eternamente.. En cierta forma era mágico, las estrellas, la iglesia, las luciérnagas, la luna que se podía mirar a través del espacio abierto en el tejado...brillando suavemente en el cielo, con una cálida luz amarilla.

Draco siempre había preferido el sol. Era enorme, brillaba con luz propia, era el astro rey.

Daba fortaleza a todos a su alrededor, hacía crecer hasta las plantas más pequeñas. Brillaba siempre desde el cielo, un cielo azul que significaba un nuevo día, que ofrecía la esperanza de que su fuego nunca se apagaría, que era eterno.

 _Tal como Potter._

 _Fuerte, poderoso, admirable..._

 _Le hacía sentir una enorme calidez, le brindaba esperanzas de una mejor vida..._

 _Y a la vez quemaba y le mantenía lejos de él._

La luna, en cambio, brillaba con una luz prestada, que no le correspondía. Se ubicaba en el cielo nocturno, a veces era azul, a veces blanca, a veces negra y pocas veces roja. Con la luna, aparecían los seres de la noche, que no se podían dar el lujo de habitar en el día. Vivía en su propio mundo, sin importarle darle su luz a aquellos que el sol no protegía, sólo cumplía su vida y acompañaba a esos seres solitarios.

Tal como Draco, quién en ocasiones sentía que solo toleraba sus días porque Luna reconocía su existencia. Al igual que Draco reconocía la de ella fuera de su papel de amiga del héroe del mundo mágico. Cuando Potter estaba cerca, Luna parecía ser igual de admirada que el resto de los amigos del moreno, pero cuando éste no estaba, pasaba desapercibida por los demás.

Le hacía honor a su nombre.

Le brindaba sonrisas a Draco, cuya existencia ahora era menospreciada. Podía ser tan cambiante como ese astro, risueña, distraída, sería… a veces desaparecía y muy rara vez se enfadaba. Sin ella, sus días eran silenciosos y fríos. No había nadie más a quién acercarse.

Y ella le había enseñado a cuidar a otras criaturas solitarias. Le había hecho entender, que a veces, la soledad no era tan mala. Le había dado una esperanza distinta a la que Potter le había dado el día en que había salvado a Draco de las llamas.

 _Potter le había enseñado que habían segundas oportunidades._

 _Luna, que aún merecía ser amado._

Si, Luna hacía honor a su nombre. Había llegado a él en un día cualquiera y había traído con ella estrellas y sueños. Podía no estar en ocasiones pero entonces volvía y le recordaba a Draco que nunca estaría solo, que siempre habría alguien con quien podía volver a iniciar.

 _Y si la luna atrae a las estrellas_

 _¿Por qué no dejar que se quede con él para siempre?_

-Oh, mira Draco- exclamó Luna alzando la mano con energía.- ¡Un hada de fuego de los sueños!

Despertando de su letargo, Draco siguió la seña de la rubio y dejó salir un pequeño sonido de admiración cuando miró a la pequeña hada frente a él. Sonrío. Quién diría que al final si existía. Como halagada por su reacción, la hada revoloteó a su alrededor y se puso en uno de sus hombros, mirando desde él la luna llena. Draco solo siguió su mirada con una sonrisa.

 _Si había aprendido a amar el sol…_

 _¿Por qué evitar que la luna invada su vida?_

.

Más tarde, luego de horas mirando al cielo, Luna sintió como la cabeza de Draco se apoyó en ella y suspiró. Sabía lo que Draco pensaba de él. Sabía qué era lo que pensaba de ella. Creía que sin ella su vida sería deprimente, recordándose a sí mismo que nunca podría alcanzar a Harry.

 _Porque Harry era un león._

Él era el rey de los animales, el líder de la manada. Era noble, leal, fuerte y valiente. No era el más grande, ni el más poderoso, pero los otros le seguían porque él les protegía siempre, porque era amistoso con ellos. Porque consideraba a todos sus amigos, su familia.

Y Draco podía creer que era una serpiente, fría, venenosa y rastrera... pero Luna sabía que no era así.

 _Draco era un dragón._

Un símbolo de fuerza, valor y honor. De prosperidad. De renacimiento.

Era un amuleto de la suerte.

-¿Y si nunca encontramos a nadie?-preguntó Draco interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Luna- ¿Y si nadie nos acepta?

Luna sonrió y le acomodó el cabello.

-Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro-respondió ella.

Draco miró al hada que lo veía atentamente. Miró a Luna. Miró el cielo.

 _Sí, eso estaría bien._

 _La luna, las hadas, el cielo y las estrellas._

 _El sol nunca le dejaría tocarlo,_

 _pero la Luna en cambio iluminaría para él._

 _._

.

 _Y eso estaría bien_

 _Eso bastaba_

-De acuerdo, -respondió-seamos novios.

Luna sonrió suavemente y tomó una mano suya entre las de ella. Sabía que Draco no la amaba, sabía que ella no amaba a Draco, pero ninguno de los dos necesitaba amor.

Draco tendría la luz que necesitaba ahora

Y Luna no estaría sola.

Por supuesto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el sol se quemara en celos y le reclamara su posesión; porque, claro está, un dragón posee fuego en su interior y el mejor representante de éste, sin duda, es el sol. Y el dragón también seguiría intentando acercarse a él, porque necesitaba al sol para vivir, para seguir volando, tanto en el cielo de día como en el cielo nocturno.

Podía agradarle volar junto a la Luna, pero tarde o temprano le extrañaría.

 _Al fin y al cabo..._

 _¿la luna no brillaba con la luz que le prestaba el sol?_

Y la luna tampoco necesitaba al dragón para sobrevivir. Solo deseaba que esté con ella, sentir la calidez que provenía de él. Deseaba que vuele junto a ella cuando la compañía de las estrellas no fuera suficiente. Cuando la belleza de los inertes astros cerca de ella le aburrieran.

Algún día, el león se daría cuenta que tenía la fuerza para oponerse a su manada e imponer su jerarquía. Algún día el sol sería lo suficientemente fuerte para ocasionar sequías. Algún día el sol le brindaría al dragón el fuego que necesitaba para ser completamente poderoso; un fuego cálido como el suyo, tan intocable como el propio.

 _Un día el dragón volaría por los cielos imponiendo su grandeza hacia los demás._

 _Algún día Draco resplandecería de nuevo, amado por Harry, querido por Luna._

 _Protegido por ambos._

Y ese día el dragón, sería completamente feliz. Volaría en el cielo de día junto al sol y descansaría bajo el cielo de noche junto a la luna.

 _Algún día, Draco hablaría sin temor a lo que los demás pensaran._

 _Sonreiría desde el fondo de su alma, sin temer al futuro ni sentir en sí el peso del pasado._

Pero mientras eso sucedía, los dos estarían bien.

Solo se necesitaban el uno al otro.


End file.
